10 Song Shuffle
by Leveragelover
Summary: 10 different songs with a 200-400 drabble using one of the lyrics as the central theme. More info inside


A/N: So I put my ipod on shuffle…yadayadayada and I got these songs and I picked out one of the lyrics and used it as the central theme. Also I tried to incorporate some of the other lyrics as well. Just an FYI I think eight turned out pretty bad. Anyway if there are any requests to expand on one I may (or may not. I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment) There is also at least one song with each one of the characters insight. I don't own Leverage or any of the songs or lyrics!

* * *

><p><strong>1) Broken Sunday - Saliva <strong>

**One love and one escape to another place where the pain and fear fades out. **

It was a peaceful, clear sky, nice spring night out. After a long job in Kiev it was time to relax and think. Nate lay on the beach, looking up at the stars. Sophie was gone and he could swear he felt as lost as she did. As he observed the way the team always cut the video chat with her when he walked in he wondered if she was actually looking for herself. Part of him wanted to believe so but the other part thought she was just hiding from him. It made him...sad or angry, he couldn't really tell. He was clearly in love with her; everyone else seemed to know too. Even Maggie was able to point it out; and that hurt. She had never called him a coward to his face but he knew that she had wanted to before. If he had the chance and the conversation was right he would finally confront her. A bitter laugh then escaped his lips. What a silly dream that was. To think that he would actually confront Sophie on her cowardice. It didn't matter though; he was here, in the moment, hoping to escape everything. Drinking wasn't helping as much as it used to so he tried to stay away from it. Instead he lay on the beach praying that maybe, just maybe, Sophie would realize he'd be good forever. As long as she was with him.

**2) Thriller/Heads will roll - Glee cast**

**It's close to midnight and something evil is lurking in the dark**

Parker dashed around the back of the store, like a scrawny alley cat. She had her taser in her jacket pocket just in case anyone decided to show up and foil her perfect plan. Sophie liked to steal the silly painting and sculptures at a museum. Parker liked stealing any type of weapon, jewel, or anything sparkly for that matter. Quickly she dashed across the streets, sneaking and hiding in between parked cars. Just as her schematics had said there was an air vent in the back of the museum. Suddenly someone from just down the street screamed and Parker quickly tasered them before they could raise alarm. Before anyone else decided to freak out she took the air vent off and climbed in. She was hoping to add The American Golden Topaz to her collection of jewels. It would be one of her biggest grabs yet. People would say she was crazy for going after the 22,892.50-karat gem, that weighed 70lbs. Then again she was crazy. Eliot had called her 20 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag and she thought it was actually a bit funny. The team. The words stung bitterly in her head since they had just broken up the team a week before. But even though the team was gone she was tingling with excitement and anticipation. It had been so long since she had stolen something just to have it. Then again, who in the world wouldn't want a huge ass gem in their house?

**3) Bring me to life - Evanescence **

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? **

14 years Sophie had known Nate. Well, 12 when she first introduced herself. After all that time of being friends and a little more then friends with Nate; she had learned to read him very well. Not to mention her emotions usually fluctuated depending on his. The way she looked into his eyes and for a moment saw all the way to when he was a kid. But then there was the way he looked at her. It wasn't that subtle flirting way but more just a glance into her eyes. For the moment their eyes lock she feels more vulnerable then ever. It's as if he can see past all of her lies and straight to the bare-bone of her existence. The way sometimes he cocked his head to the side when he looked at her and frowned in an almost dissaproving matter. Then the times his eyes were sympathetic, telling her that he knew what she had been through and that he understood. Sometimes it was pity and she had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out at him. Her past was something she wanted to stay a secret but sometimes she wished for someone to confide in. For once it would be nice to have a person that would empathize and talk to her. Other times though it made her uncomfortable to known that he was just as good as reading her as she was at reading him. But those are the little things that bring her to life.

**4) Sorry - Pat Benatar**

**Here you make me bleed again when I'm already drownin'**

Nate watched as Sophie walked off into the distance of the graveyard. He had hurt Sophie and now she had hurt him. A hole was ripping through his heart as the painful truth stung in his mind. She would never come back. She didn't love him and if she had she didn't anymore. It was all lies. But it wasn't hate; it was love, because love would kill any man over hate. As he started off into the distance the colors of the world seemed to pulsate in a sickening rhythm. Nate pulled out his phone and threw it on the ground and crushed it into pieces. He picked a sharp piece up with a shaky hand and brought it to his wrist. Some time ago he heard that people would slit their wrist to help take away painful memories. Why did she have to do this to him when he was already so long past help? He'd lost his son and his wife and now he couldn't lose the woman he loved. But he was a fool. In anger he pressed the sharp piece of metal hard against his vein. Tears that had been building up in his eyes now ran free down his face. Just like his tears, the blood ran down his wrist. He walked over to Sophie's 'grave' and smeared the blood over her name. May she one day come back to it and repent what she did to him. Then he would apologize to her and maybe, just maybe, she would say she's sorry.

**5) Fuel - Metallica **

**Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire**

Eliot slammed on the gas pedal of his motorcycle and zoomed out of the airport. He didn't want them to see him crying, if you could even call it that. It was almost unfair of Nate to split the team up again. He remembered making it very clear that he quit the team when he wanted to quit the team. The fact of the matter was that he didn't want to quit. He knew that he wouldn't find a group of people like that again. A group of crazy, funny, bad-ass people who steal from the rich and give to the poor. Eliot let out a watery laugh at the thought, taking a sharp right, slamming on the gas pedal even harder. But now he was back out on his own and had the choice between good guy and bad guy. In his mind there was a continuous fight over right and wrong, good or bad, even love and hate. Things weren't always as easy as picking one thing though. Right now he wanted speed or adrenaline or a fight or something to keep his mind off of what happened. The next person that would piss him off would not be a very happy one. He just wanted what he desired; to have a family or a team that wants him.

**6) All This and Heaven Too - Florence + The Machine **

**And the words are all escaping me and coming back all damaged **

It was another restless night and Nate was up thinking again. His dad always told him that he was too much of a thinker and not enough of a doer. He remembered trying not to laugh at his fathers comment. But now he found himself in the same situation where all he could do was think about it but could never do anything about it. He had gone through plans A-Z and none of them had worked. Nate rolled over in bed and looked at Sophie. She was sleeping peacefully at his side, her face flittering with a slightly amused expression. Nate couldn't help but smile at her and moved closed and laid his head on the pillow so their foreheads we're nearly touching. She sighed a little and draped her leg over his. He breathed in the scent of her hair and he could smell the faintness of his apple shampoo mixed with a smell of lilac. Not too deep down he knew that he was in love with her and should probably confront her about it. Although every time he got the chance, he started talking and words got all jumbled and came out wrong. So quickly he would shut himself up and then have sex with her so she wouldn't ask questions. Once she was asleep he would always lay awake in bed and try to figure out how to say it better next time. If only he could put what he'd been scrawling for years into poetry. Maybe then he would have a chance of admitting his true feeling.

**7) Going Under - Evanescence**

**Not tormented daily, defeated by you**

As a grifter Sophie felt that she could get away with most everything and no one would bat an eyelash. She could always tilt her personality just a little bit so she could be a little bit gentler or a little bit meaner. Even on some days she would act a little sensitive so people would ask her what was wrong. She knew it was slightly cruel to act like that to her friends or family. The truth was though, was that she was insecure about her past and was never all that good about opening up about it and it was that little push that helped her. Then some times she would use NLP on the rest of the team without even knowing. Nobody ever cared or noticed. If they did notice they never spoke up or said anything and she was free to live her life any way she damn well pleased. Nobody noticed except Nate. He was the only person that ever called her out on the carpet or publicly put her down. His intentions were...opaque at first but she soon cleared the muddied waters. He wanted her to feel pain, to feel hurt and anger. It wasn't even for her own good because she felt loads of pain, hurt, and anger. She is just his little emotional punching bag and he takes everything out on her. It is never anybody else. Her whole world with Nate is complicated and messy; a dark thrashing ocean. Everyday she fights to rise to the surface and to come to a clear answer. Then theres always Nate standing above her with a welcoming hand outstretched. She never takes it because she is determined to rise to the surface on her own. But everyday she sinks lower and lower in her own ocean of hell because at the end of the day it's Nate who defeats her.

**8) Get Out Alive - Saliva**

**Your the thorn in my side, your the hole in my pride**

She wasn't even sure what they were arguing about anymore. Quite honestly, she didn't care. It started out with her slapping him and then shoving him. Nate took the slap since he knew that it was her way of showing how mad she was at him sometimes. It was effective too, since a dramatic storm out didn't always get the point across. She was about to slap him again but folded her fingers in and it turned into a punch. He stumbled backwards and almost fell on the ground. Once he regained his footing he pushed Sophie. She gasped slightly at the fact that he actually pushed her. In anger she pushed him a little harder. He then pushed her back so hard that she actually feel to the ground. Sophie clutched her head and groaned in pain. Nate loomed above her and glared down on her. In the back of her mind she vaguely remembered what they had been arguing about. Yet in his argument he did have some very valid points and she recognized them. Of course she would never tell him that because that would ruin the whole point of sticking up for herself. Sticking up for herself meant she would have to fight. Quickly she got up and twisted his arm back, sweeping his feet out from under him. That one last look in his eyes before they shut to unconsciousness told her one thing. It wasn't an addiction to each other or slaves to their own hearts. No. Her lies would be the death of them both in the end.

**9) Shark in the water - V.V. Brown **

**There's something underneath my bed**

Hardison walked into his room with his big foot slippers on and flopped down on his bed. He had just gotten back to his house after going to a convention with Parker. When she said that she wanted to be dropped off at her house he was slightly disappointed. He was even more disappointed when he overheard that she had asked Sophie for advice on how to get out of it. Sophie was always telling her these little lies to get her to do something. She was always playing matchmaker with them and it was like she was some shark just watching them. Hardison hated it. He just wanted Parker to come out with her feelings on her own. Then again she was Parker and she needed time to come out with her feelings. Part of him wants to help her but who was he supposed to get advice from? There was Nate who just had a 'friends with bennies' relationship with Sophie. Then Eliot who wasn't much help besides 'be assertive'. But maybe he didn't need advice. Maybe he was just over analyzing things and wasn't looking at the big picture. Nate always told him that he went over the top with stuff. What if he just talked to her? Yeah, he could talk to her and maybe throw in a few cheesy jokes to make her laugh. If she really did like him she wouldn't mind just talking and listening to his horrible jokes. It would be good...character building for the both of them. Content with the conclusion he came to he turned onto his side and rested his head on his fluffy pillow. Suddenly there was a noise under his bed. His eyes flew open and he slowly and nervously bent down to see what was under his bed. Half of him was expecting to see a big hairy monster. The other half was expecting to see an animal. He was wrong. It was Parker. Hardison screamed in surprise and jumped off the bed in his spazz attack. Once he calmed down Parker poked her head out and smiled at him. It was that devious yet innocent smile that he loved and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay mad at her now matter how hard he tried.

**10) Treat me right - Pat Benatar**

**You wanna be lovers and you wanna be friends. **

Neither Sophie nor Nate cared about boundaries. Those lines in the ground that they knew they shouldn't cross. But they went ahead and crossed them anyways just so to get what they wanted. Sophie knew Nate always got what he wanted, rules or not. He would tell her to go and he'd tell her to stay, never quite resting on one option. It always seemed at those moments when she came back to him he would walk away. Frankly, it made Sophie quickly loose her patience with Nate. But then on those nights of crossing boundaries, neither of them could play that game anymore and it was all about testing those limits, to see just how far they could push each other. But underneath there was something else. It wasn't all just sex and lies in those secret victory glances they shared or they way he looked at her when she was sleeping. No, they weren't friends and they weren't lovers. They are somewhere in between where they can't admit their love yet they can't commit to a serious relationship. But on those nights when Nate crosses too far into the boundaries Sophie just wishes for once that he would treat her right.


End file.
